Tsumi
by Aya K
Summary: /KakaIta/OneShot/Yaoi/Lemon/ Cuando te encuentras en un callejon sin salida y la tentacion te acorrala, ¿Que opciones te quedan? ¿Eres capaz de resistirte a pecar? ¿Traicionarias todo lo que quieres por un instante de placer?


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (trama en momento paranoia xD)  
**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a la genial _**Aidiki**_, mi querida sobrinita que me pidió un KakaIta y me dejo en shock total xD. Espero que te guste aunque no esperes mucho de mí. Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado (muy atrasado) preciosa.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**TSUMI  
**_By Aya K_

* * *

-"Espero noticias."

-"Hemos capturado a Hatake Kakashi que puede saber el paradero del bijyuu así como el número de ninjas que le protegen."

-"Bien hecho Deidara. Tú e Itachi os encargareis de hacer que hable. No quiero que volváis al no ser que tengáis la localización exacta del paradero del bijyuu de nueve colas."

-"Si señor."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¿Por qué nos tenemos que encargar nosotros de sacarle la información? Eso es cosa de Zetsu que es el que más ocioso esta."-refunfuñaba el rubio mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la guarida Akatsuki con dirección a las mazmorras.

-"Deja de quejarte tanto Deidara."-le recrimino Itachi.-"El líder sabe que será mucho más rápido si tu y yo le interrogamos que si lo hace Zetsu. Además…yo se como es Hatake Kakashi; no será nada fácil hacerle hablar."

-"¿Sabes como es? ¿Es que antes de irte de Konoha tuvisteis algún tipo de relación?"

-"Digamos que él fue mi mentor dentro de los ANBU. Todo un ejemplo a seguir en Konoha; el gran capitán Hatake Kakashi."

-"Ya veo…."

-"¿En que celda le metisteis?"-preguntó el Uchiha cambiando de tema. El rubio le miro mientras pensaba.

-"En la 159."

-"¿De verdad?"-preguntó con una sonrisa extraña el moreno. Deidara asintió.-"Curioso….muy curioso."

El rubio desistió de preguntar que era tan curioso. Sabía que cuando Itachi se ponía en modo misterioso nadie podía hacer que hablase. El Uchiha abrió la puerta de la celda y entro seguido de Deidara. Encadenado a la pared contraria a la puerta se encontraba el ninja de Konoha. Estaba consciente pero algo débil; hacia dos días que le habían capturado y a parte de las heridas que se había hecho durante la pelea, no había comido desde que le habían dejado allí encadenado.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con el rubio que le había capturado y con Itachi mirándole socarronamente.

-"No tienes buen aspecto Kakashi-sempai"-dijo con ironía. Kakashi le devolvió una mirada asesina. ¿Cómo iba a tener buen aspecto si llevaba dos días sin comer y su ropa estaba toda manchada y descolocada?

-"Tendría un aspecto mucho mejor si no estuviese aquí encerrado y encadenado a esta pared, ¿No crees Itachi?"-el moreno ensancho la sonrisa.

-"Vaya…veo que aún en estas condiciones no has perdido tu toque de ironía Kakashi-sempai. Eso es digno de alabanza."-exclamó con falsa alabanza. Deidara desde la puerta se rió entre dientes. Kakashi le fulmino con la mirada.-"Supongo que sabrás porque estas aquí, ¿Verdad Kakashi-sempai?"

-"No os diré nada."

-"Oh vaya…yo no había preguntado nada."-contestó el Uchiha. Kakashi le miro de reojo.-"Aún así nos dirás todo lo que queramos saber o sino atente a las consecuencias."

-"Tu Sharingan yo no puede afectar de igual manera y lo sabes Itachi. ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces para cumplir tus amenazas?"

-"Cierto…mi Sharingan no te hace el mismo efecto que la primera vez que te enfrentaste a el…pero para algo esta aquí Deidara."-el aludido avanzó un paso desde la puerta.-"Él se encargara de que hables al no ser que quieras perder alguna valiosa extremidad de tu cuerpo."-el moreno sonrió amenazadoramente mientras una de las manos de Deidara se relamía golosamente y Kakashi les miraba con repugnancia.

-"No diré nada."

-"¡Pero que obcecado! Aún no te he preguntado nada así que relájate…tu y yo vamos a hablar tranquilamente."-dijo pausadamente el Uchiha mientras acercaba un taburete y se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca del jounin como para poder observar bien todas sus reacciones. Kakashi solo le miro esperando su próximo movimiento.-"Así que ahora eres un jounin encargado del entrenamiento de gennins, ¿no?"-el peliplateado no contesto.-"Oh vamos Kakashi-sempai. Quiero tener una conversación amistosa contigo. Hace muchos años que no nos vemos. Tengo que ponerme al día."

-"Si…hace muchos años que no nos vemos….exactamente desde el día en que te volviste loco y mataste a toda tu familia en un arrebato sangriento."-escupió venenosamente. Itachi entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-"No me hagas enfadar Kakashi-sempai….no te conviene."

Un incomodo silencio se instalo en aquella diminuta celda llena de mugre y moho. Deidara miraba a los dos ninjas frente a él como quien mira un partido de tenis: de un lado al otro. Aquel tal Hatake Kakashi era el primero que se atrevía a contestar de aquella manera al Uchiha; al menos debía de reconocer que tenía valor. Sabiendo lo que podía hacer Itachi si se enfadaba era una suerte que aquel día el moreno tuviese un buen día.

-"Supongo que algo bueno tiene que tener ser profesor de shinobis, ¿no? Me di cuenta hace años que le habías enseñado a mi ototo tu famoso Chidori. Debe ser una alumno muy aventajado para que le enseñases esa poderosa técnica… ¿O es que era el pago por algún tipo de favor especial Kakashi-sempai?"-preguntó en un tono de falsa cordialidad.

-"No se porque preguntas tanto por Sasuke….después de todo nunca te importo lo que le fuese a pasar…sino le habrías matado como al resto de tu familia para librarle del sufrimiento de crecer solo."

-"Era necesario que creciese sin sentimientos y odiándome. No me has contestado a la pregunta Kakashi-sempai, ¿Estas tratando de esconderme algo?"-preguntó victorioso.

-"Si lo que estas preguntándome es si tu hermano me hacia algún tipo de favor sexual deberías saber ya la respuesta Itachi. No le he tocado ni un pelo a Sasuke."-contestó mientras le miraba con odio. Itachi sonrió de lado.

-"Esa respuesta me alivia. Al menos se que mi ototo no tuvo que acostarse contigo en pago a tus entrenamiento, como tuve que hacer yo."-Kakashi le miro con rabia.

-"Jamás te obligue a que te acostases conmigo y mucho menos en pago a ningún tipo de entrenamientos."-masculló enfadado. El moreno sonrió victorioso empezaba a cabrear al Jounin y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

-"¿Te atreves a decir que jamás intentaste seducirme cuando entre en el ANBU para que acabara en tu cama?"-el peliplateado no contesto a aquella pregunta e Itachi ensancho su sonrisa.-"Eso me parecía a mi…."

Deidara seguía observando desde la entrada toda la escena. El moreno parecía disfrutar especialmente haciendo que su antiguo sempai rememorase cosas que estaba seguro que había intentando olvidar. No podía culpar a aquel shinobi de haber intentando seducir a Itachi. ¿Quién no habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar? Si ahora era tan atrayente como mortífero no podía imaginar cuan atractivo habría sido de niño cuando aún era inocente, o al menos aparentaba serlo.

-"Venga Kakashi-sempai…dime lo que quiero saber….hazlo por los viejos tiempos…"

-"Nunca."-dijo tajante. La sonrisa de Itachi se borro.

-"Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. Deidara es todo tuyo. No te pases mucho…déjalo consciente para cuando vuelva…quizás entonces quiera hablar."

El moreno se levantó del taburete donde había estado sentado y paso por al lado del rubio antes de salir de la celda. Deidara sonrió maliciosamente ante la perspectiva de poder torturar a gusto a aquel fantástico espécimen. Las bocas de sus manos se relamieron. Kakashi sintió, por primera vez desde que era un ninja, como el miedo se iba colando poco a poco en su ser. No iba a ser fácil aguantar.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Realmente eres testarudo"-Deidara se dejo caer en el taburete en el que antes había estado sentado Itachi.

Kakashi no contesto a aquella definición de su personalidad. El dolor apenas lo dejaba consciente. Itachi le había ordenado a Deidara que se controlase pero el rubio no le había hecho mucho caso, al menos al principio.

Quizás aún estaba resentido por la perdida de su brazo la otra vez que se habían encontrado. Kakashi no podía afirmarlo pero tenia claro que se había ensañado con él a conciencia. Las heridas abiertas que recorrían todo su cuerpo eran la prueba de ello. Las sentía escocer al tener la carne completamente abierta. Eran de ese tipo de heridas que te quedaba marca aún después de cerradas, como la que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

Iba a recordar aquella estancia en las cárceles de Akatsuki toda la vida…si es que lograba salir de allí con vida.

Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia cuando Itachi hizo acto de aparición en la sala. Miro a Deidara que recuperaba el aliento en aquel mugriento taburete y miro al prisionero con miedo. Lo que vio hizo que arrugase el entrecejo cabreado.

-"¡Deidara! ¿¡Se puede saber que coño has hecho!? ¡Te dije que no te pasases con el! ¿¡Como quieres que le sonsaque algo en ese estado!?"-el aludido dio tan bote que casi se cae del taburete. Miro a Itachi confundido.

-"Yo…creía que así seria más fácil sonsacárselo…"

-"Pues no; no lo será. Lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia."-amenazo mirándole con los ojos rojos por el sharingan. El rubio salio de la celda antes de que Itachi se pusiese a hacer Tsukiyomi a su persona. Le tenía más miedo que respeto a aquellos ojos carmesí.

Una vez solo en la celda el Uchiha camino lentamente hacia su maltrecho prisionero. Kakashi seguía intentando mantener la consciencia, no quería jugar en desventaja de no saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si lo sabía era la única forma de poder contra ellos. Itachi examino los brazos del Jounnin que colgaban de las cadenas. Sus muñecas estaban prácticamente en carne viva debido a la presión de los grilletes y a la propia fricción de las mismas al moverse el cuerpo de Kakashi por los golpes recibidos.

En un gesto de una piedad que no recordaba en el Uchiha Itachi que perseguían todos los ninjas de Konoha, le soltó los brazos liberándole de las cadenas. Estaba tan débil que al verse sin las cadenas que servían de soporte para su cuerpo se precipito hacia delante. Itachi le atrapo rápidamente para luego dejarlo entre las improvisadas mantas del suelo. Si cuando le vio por primera vez su ropa estaba hecha un asco, en aquellos instantes había partes donde ya ni tenía ropa.

El moreno concentro su chakra y comenzó a cerrarle las heridas más profundas y dolorosas. Kakashi reprimía unos pequeños jadeos de dolor a medida que notaba como la carne iba cerrando bajo el poderoso chakra del Uchiha.

-"Este Deidara es idiota…para una orden sencilla que le doy va y lo estropea todo…"-refunfuñaba sin detener su tarea.

A medida que iba a curando los golpes y la carne iba restableciendo su color y forma original Itachi no pudo dejar de observar de cerca como le habían sentado los años a su antiguo maestro. Cuando le conoció en el ANBU era un respetable capitán, celebre por sus misiones y por su gran destreza. Era todo un ejemplo a seguir y él le admiraba profundamente, al igual que todos los ninjas de Konoha. El día que asignaron los grupos del ANBU y supo que su capitán seria nada más y nada menos que Hatake Kakashi sintió que no podía ser más feliz en su vida.

No le defraudo lo más mínimo. Era un hombre recto, disciplinario pero noble. Un ninja leal y metódico que nunca dejaba una misión sin acabar, aunque tuviese que terminarla el solo. Y además era guapo. Todas las kunoichis estaban completamente eclipsadas por el joven capitán de pelo gris. Él mismo cayó bajo el hechizo que ejercía aquel hombre sobre todo el que se le acercaba. Sin embargo, él cruzo la línea entre maestro y alumno….y obtuvo lo que la gran mayoría de las chicas solo soñaba.

Saboreo los labios del gran ninja copia. Le provoco y le acaricio como jamás había hecho con nadie. Se entrego a él como solo lo puede hacer un joven inexperto y virgen como era él en aquel entonces. Le dio hasta su vida…pero Kakashi acabo rechazándole. Alguien más se interpuso entre ellos. Umino Iruka. Un simple profesor en la Academia ninja. Un Chunnin. Aquello fue aún peor de las traiciones. Se sintió despechado y ultrajado. Él lo había dado todo por Kakashi y este lo había usado para luego tirarlo como a un pañuelo usado.

Tras aquello pidió el traslado en el ANBU y luego todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Sus misiones, el clan, su vida….hasta que llego la gota que colmo el vaso y exploto. Así acababa la historia. Todo un clan aniquilado, él huyendo de Konoha y convirtiéndose en un renegado dejando tras de si muerte, destrucción y desolación. La misma que había en su corazón.

Y a pesar de los años que habían pasado. De todos los hombres y mujeres que habían compartido su cama, de todos a los que había matado…aún sentía aquella poderosa atracción hacia Hatake Kakashi. Lo que más deseaba en aquellos instantes era sentir como se hundía en su interior y le hacia gemir de placer. Solo pensar en ello hacia que su excitación creciese hasta hacerse insoportable.

Kakashi sentía como iba recuperando la consciencia de sus actos poco a poco y sin embargo, se negaba a creer que quien le estuviese curando fuese nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. El despiadado asesino de Akatsuki que había matado a todo su clan sin pestañear. Aún estaba débil por la perdida de sangre y por la propia tortura que había ejercido Deidara sobre él. Aún podía oír como el rubio se ensañaba con él y le abría la carne sin ningún ápice de consideración.

Itachi estaba tan ocupado terminando de curar las heridas más graves que no se dio cuenta de en que momento Kakashi consiguió enfocar la mirada y observar como le curaba las heridas. Por un segundo el Jounnin volvió a la época en la que eran pupilo y alumno que hacían misiones arriesgadas. Era Itachi el que le curaba las heridas tras las posibles peleas que pudiese haber habido entre los enemigos y ellos. Fue en una de aquellas sesiones de curas cuando había sucumbido a los encantos de su hermoso y joven pupilo. Y ahí había empezado el problema.

Por mucho que intentase frenar los impulsos, su deseo hacia el Uchiha era aún mayor que su autocontrol. Por más que intentaba resistirse a las provocaciones del moreno no era capaz de hacerlo por completo, siempre acababa cayendo de nuevo en sus redes. Hasta que conoció a Umino Iruka. Conocerle había sido liberarse de las garras del deseo que sentía por Itachi y empezar a amar al castaño. O al menos eso pensaba…pero ahora, que volvía a tener a su lado a Itachi debía reconocer que por mucho que le costase admitirlo el Uchiha seguía siendo tan atrayente y mortífero como cuando le conoció.

Cuando ambos pensaban en la irresistible atracción que aún les unía sus miradas se encontraron. Lo que vieron fue prácticamente los mismos pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de apartar la mirada. Kakashi se maravillaba de lo oscuro que era el negro de los ojos del Uchiha, no recordaba haber vuelto a verlos de su color natural desde hacia muchísimos años. Itachi observaba atentamente el contraste del ojo izquierdo del shinobi refulgente por el sharingan con el derecho de su color natural.

Eran dos hombres enfrentados a su pasado más ardiente y enfermizo y ninguno de los dos sabían como salir de allí sin romper las barreras que habían trazado a su alrededor.

Itachi fue quien rompió todo contacto con el Jounnin. Se levanto sin más y desapareció por la puerta de la celda sin mirar atrás. Antes de cerrar la puerta susurró su última amenaza.

-"Si no quieres que alguien más pague por tu silencio ya puedes empezar a hablar. Tienes hasta mañana para decidir si vas a hablar o no. Piénsalo bien."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Al día siguiente Kakashi amaneció de nuevo atado aunque esta vez sentado en el suelo de la celda. No recordaba haberse dormido la noche anterior pero tampoco creía que se iba a acordar de mucho…todo lo que había sucedido desde que le habían hecho prisionero había pasado como un mal sueño. Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos temía el momento en que la puerta se abriese e Itachi entrase por ella para concluir su interrogatorio.

Nunca había sido un hombre miedoso ni nada por el estilo, pero debía de reconocer que solo de pensar en volver a sufrir un interrogatorio como el del día anterior le provocaba escalofríos. Todavía quedaban patente en sus carnes los golpes del día anterior y verdaderamente no le hacia mucha ilusión volver a pasar por todo aquello. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban e Itachi no se presentaba. Interiormente Kakashi deseaba verle aparecer para que aquella incertidumbre desapareciese y para, por otro lado, poder admirar de nuevo aquel perfecto ser que era su carcelero.

Había pensado bastante antes de caer rendido por el cansancio y después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza había admitido que aún sentía aquella poderosa atracción por su antiguo alumno. Aunque para ser sinceros no era muy difícil sentir fascinación y deseo por un hombre como Uchiha Itachi. Peligroso, calculador, misterioso y frío. Todo en el era puro magnetismo y ni siquiera Kakashi había podido escapar a los encantos de aquel hechizo que recaía sobre los que le observaban demasiado.

Contaba, gracias a una pequeña ventana casi en el techo de la celda, las horas que iban pasando ansioso. Su desesperación iba en aumento y tenia la impresión de que eso era precisamente lo que quería su captor. No fue hasta el anochecer cuando entro Itachi. Portaba una antorcha en la mano para iluminar la estancia y estaba claro que venia a terminar lo que había empezado.

Entro en la celda sin preocuparse de que su ocupante estuviese más rígido que una roca. Parecía no notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras se dedicaba a encender las antorchas que se extendían por la celda. Sin embargo, Kakashi sabía que todo era fachada. En realidad estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacia el prisionero, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre el como el león salta sobre el antílope.

Tras encender las antorchas y conseguir que la celda tuviese un ambiente un poco más calido Itachi se sentó en el pequeño taburete frente a Kakashi. Se quito lentamente la capa de Akatsuki para tener más libertad de movimientos durante el interrogatorio y luego miro a su antiguo maestro intentando intimidarlo. Más que intimidado Kakashi estaba fascinado. Una vez quitada la molesta capa podía observar tranquilamente el atlético cuerpo de su antiguo alumno. Estaba claro que la naturaleza había sido muy generosa con los Uchiha.

Itachi se tomo su tiempo para empezar a hablar. Por un segundo se quedo maravillado ante el hecho de que aún en una mohosa y horrenda celda, con la ropa echa jirones y ensangrentada, incluso con las mascas de las heridas de la tortura de Deidara…Kakashi seguía siendo tan atractivo a sus ojos como el día que le conoció.

-"¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije ayer?"

-"Si."-contestó de inmediato. Cuanto primero terminasen con la cordialidad mejor.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Mi decisión no ha cambiado. No pienso decirte nada."- La cara de Itachi cambio drásticamente de la total indiferencia que solía usar al cabreo monumental.

-"¿Ah si?"-el veneno impregnaba cada silaba-"Bien…entonces llamare de nuevo a Deidara."

Kakashi intento mantener la compostura en su rostro y no mostrar el miedo que le daba el rubio artista cuando le torturaba, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le hizo caso y se estremeció levemente ante la mención del otro miembro de Akatsuki. Aún le dolían todos los sitios donde le había golpeado y rajado. Itachi vio el espasmo y sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Parece que la idea no te entusiasma demasiado…."-sonrió con descaro. Kakashi no dijo nada.-"Con esa actitud es imposible mantener una conversación interesante contigo."-el jounnin siguió sin hacerle caso.-"Sabes…a veces me exasperas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que colabores con nosotros y no desperdicies tu vida muriendo en vano? Seria una pena que murieses por nada, ¿No crees?"

-"No moriré por nada. Moriré protegiendo a los que quiero"

-"Ah, claro…a mi hermano y a Naruto, ¿No?.¿O quizás a tu querido Iruka?"-aunque lo dijo como si no le importase Kakashi noto el leve tono de resentimiento al mencionar el nombre del profesor.

-"Iruka no pinta nada en esta conversación."-respondió sin dudar.

-"Cierto, cierto…pero si al hacerle daño a él conseguimos que tu hables…en ese caso acaba de entrar en la conversación y en la lista de objetivos de Akatsuki."-replico el moreno mostrando un sonrisa mordaz. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos hasta conseguir la mirada más fría que Itachi jamás había visto en los ojos de su antiguo capitán.

-"Atrévete a tocar a Iruka y te aseguro que Sasuke no tendrá oportunidad de matarte porque no habré dejado ni un solo centímetro de tu cuerpo."-la voz oscurecida por la ira y los ojos fijos en una mirada de hielo provocaron que un escalofrió recorriese todo el cuerpo de Itachi. Para desgracia de Kakashi lejos de asustarle, aquella amenaza le había puesto de lo más caliente.

-"¿Ah sí? Me gustaría ver como haces eso sensei. No eres rival para mí y lo sabes."-Itachi sabía bien como jugar sus cartas. Sabía que Kakashi no le haría daño porque no serviría de nada, pero aún así debía reconocer que aquellos instintos de matar le volvían loco. Era como volver a ver a aquel despiadado ANBU que había sido su mentor.

-"Da igual lo que digas Itachi…tu destino ya está marcado desde hace tiempo."

-"¿De verdad?.¿Y cuál es mi destino según tu Kakashi-sempai?"-preguntó acercándose levemente al rostro del prisionero. Kakashi le miro sin perder la compostura.

-"La muerte."-susurro lentamente marcando cada silaba. Ambos se estremecieron ante aquella declaración. Itachi de pura excitación y Kakashi porque era como poder matarle aún sin ver sangre.

Realmente Kakashi no pensó que aquello acabaría así. Pensaba que el moreno le pegaría, le torturaría, se reiría de él…nunca que se levantaría del taburete y prácticamente gatearía hasta su regazo. De pronto parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y regresado a aquel tiempo en que los dos compartían misiones y cama. Un tiempo en que todo parecía ir bien y que nada parecía predecir la tormenta que se iba a desatar. A pesar de aquel momento en que todo parecía volver a estar bien, Kakashi no pudo evitar tensarse ante la cercanía de Itachi. Si algo había aprendido del Uchiha es que era realmente peligroso, mucho más cuando intentaba ser delicado y dócil.

-"¿La muerte?"-jadeo prácticamente sobre su boca obligando al Jounin a mirarle directamente a los ojos ya que lo tenía cogido por el pelo plateado. Itachi recordaba la suavidad de aquellas hebras grises y se sorprendió gratamente al notar que seguían igual de suaves que siempre. Notaba el cuerpo de su antiguo mentor tensarse bajo él y no pudo evitar prácticamente ronronear por el placer que le estaba recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo, ni tan caliente.-"Debes estar muy seguro de ti mismo Kakashi-sempai para decirme eso."

-"Lo estoy."-susurro lentamente el Jounin sin querer doblegarse a los intentos de Itachi. Notaba como el joven se excitaba con su audacia y con su predicción. Siempre había sido un poco sádico a la hora de excitarse. Le gustaba el sexo duro, eso no era una novedad para él; lo que sí lo era, era esa aparente obsesión con su muerte. Al parecer ese tono autoritario y seguro de su destino le volvía loco. Si estuviese en otra situación posiblemente Kakashi se reiría de él.

-"¿De veras? Entonces es una pena que eso no vaya a suceder."-replico el moreno acercándose más aún al cuerpo de su prisionero y rozando sus labios con los del peli plateado. La máscara hacía tiempo que era tan solo un jirón de tela que intentaba tapar un poco la muy deseada boca. Itachi desesperaba por poder hundirse en aquella boca que tantos gemidos le había producido hacia años y por mucho que intentase que aquello fuese un interrogatorio sabía que en el momento en el que se sumergiese en aquellos labios toda razón desaparecería.

-"No estés tan seguro de ti mismo…Itachi."-lo dijo tan bajo que casi parecía que no había pronunciado palabra. Kakashi se sentía abrumado por la situación, por lo que le hacía rememorar la cercanía de aquel cuerpo, lo que significaría poder volver a hundirse en su boca….todo. Lo seria todo y nada. Podría perderlo todo en un segundo y eso le asustaba.

Itachi parecía tenerlo más claro porque en el momento en el que oyó a Kakashi susurrar su nombre casi como un jadeo, todo el autocontrol que había intentado reunir se esfumo en un segundo. Por un momento fue como volver a aquellas largas noches en sus brazos oyéndole jadear su nombre mientras él se movía lentamente sobre sus caderas. No pudo soportarlo más. La poca distancia que les separaba se esfumo cuando Itachi se precipito sobre los labios del Jounin y se fundió con su boca.

Kakashi no se lo esperaba por eso tardo unos segundo en reaccionar. De haber reaccionado primero seguramente no habría cedido tan rápidamente ante la boca de su antiguo subordinado. Sin embargo, no puedo resistirse ante la memoria de los besos de Itachi y lo que evocaban estos. Esos besos jamás se quedaban en simples besos, siempre había algo más en ellos. Lujuria, pasión desbordada y desesperación por llegar al placer deseado. Todo en él era evocador de sexo desenfrenado y ansiado.

Los besos cuando eran de Itachi siempre sabían a poco y de pronto Kakashi deseaba tener las manos libres para poder acariciar aquel cuerpo hecho de puro deseo a pesar de que no debería sentir nada de aquello y de que prácticamente era una traición estar deseando aquel contacto como lo hacía. No tuvo que desesperar mucho más porque Itachi se apiado de él y le empezó a acariciar lentamente el torso posándose con delicadeza en las partes donde aún se notaban calientes debido a hacía poco que se habían hecho. A pesar de no querer demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo su propio cuerpo, ese mismo cuerpo se rebelo contra su voluntad y toda su piel se erizo ante las oleadas de placer que le producían aquellas expertas manos que le conocían tan bien.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si traicionase a todos los que quería. Se estaba dejando seducir por su enemigo directo y no solo eso, sino que además, lo estaba disfrutando de una manera que no debería hacerlo. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Aquellos recuerdos de antiguas caricias que emergían a la superficie cada vez que Itachi descubría un trozo nuevo de su piel y reemplazaba aquellas antiguas caricias por otras nuevas y más vividas. Sabía que posiblemente aquello era toda una trampa del moreno para hacerle hablar, lo sabía y aún así no conocía una forma de escapar de aquello. Se sentía un miserable.

Itachi no había perdido el tiempo y se dedicaba a provocarle con todo su arsenal. Se movía encima de él ondulándose como una serpiente, sus caricias estaban completamente estudiadas para volver loco a su antiguo capitán, sus besos cortos e intensos eran la mejor manera de romper la moralidad que sabía que aún poseía Kakashi. Conocía bien al Jounin y sabía cómo provocarle, sabía que acabaría cediendo. Era persistente y Hatake no tenia tanto aguante como decía poseer; eso también lo sabía bien.

-"Dime….dime lo que quiero oír Kakashi-sensei."-susurro al oído del peli plateado con sensualidad más que calculada. Kakashi se estremeció, no podía ceder ante él.-"Dímelo….dímelo y te aseguro que repetiremos esta noche todo lo que solíamos hacer cuando estábamos en el ANBU."-un mordisco en el cuello cerca de la oreja y Kakashi no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido bajo y gutural como el de un animal herido.-"Vamos…."

Era tan tentador. Solo tenía que decírselo. Naruto y Sasuke podrían valerse por sí mismos, no habría peligro y así él podría disfrutar de aquel cuerpo que había estado lejos de su regazo por tanto tiempo. Aquella pasión arrolladora que se llevaba todo lo que encontraba por delante, sin importar quién era. Debía reconocerlo, conociendo a Itachi habrían pasado muchos por su cama, eso sin duda, y esa verdad le hacía sentir unos celos horribles. Muy a su pesar y de no querer sentir eso. Él tenía a Iruka, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de todo lo que había significado Itachi?.¿Tan importante había sido en su vida?.¿Tanta era la pasión que corría por sus venas?

Si, era tanta como para hacerle sentir vivo como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Itachi era como la promesa de un verano eterno, de sexo bajo el sol, sal en la piel, arena bajo los pies y el mar cerca. Era un torrente que arrasaba, un huracán de vientos imposibles de controlar ni medir, era un tsunami de fuego puro que destruía todo lo que se encontraba en su trayectoria y si él era ahora su presa, no podía hacer nada para negarse a él. No podía evitarlo, no podía aguantar.

Nunca había podido hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo ahora. Supo que había terminado de perder toda su voluntad cuando las caricias de Itachi llegaron hasta más allá de su cintura y evidencio lo que ya ambos sabían antes de aquel gesto. Kakashi se moría por sus huesos. Se moría por poder poseerle y su erección delataba aquel deseo irrefrenable. Itachi sonrió maliciosamente e introdujo su mano por completo en aquel terreno vedado. El jadeo que surgió de la boca del Jounin se abría oído desde el rincón más recóndito de la guarida de Akatsuki si no fuese porque las paredes de las celdas estaban protegidos con potentes jutsus para que nadie oyese los gritos de agonía de los torturados; salvo que en esta ocasión no eran gritos de tortura lo que se oía.

Minutos antes había estado seguro que no diría una sola palabra, ahora sería capaz de decirle lo que Itachi quisiese con tal de que no dejase de tocarle como lo estaba haciendo. Itachi sabía que había ganado la batalla, obtendría la información y además un polvo como los que hacía años que no consumaba. Volvió a insistir una vez más. La definitiva.

-"Kakashi-sempai…onegai…dime donde esta Naruto-kun."

Kakashi apenas podía enfocar las piedras de la pared de enfrente menos podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Itachi por una victoria más que sabida por ambos. Un apretón más fuerte en su miembro, un gemido más alto que los anteriores, un mordisco potente en el cuello y Kakashi no puedo remediarlo. Su boca actuó por sí misma.

-"Están escondidos cerca de Konoha, en las montañas, protegidos por varios miembros del ANBU bajo las ordenes directas de la Hokage. Nadie puede entrar allí sin permiso de ella."-no supo cómo había conseguido que su voz no temblase en toda la frase pero ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Acababa de traicionar a sus alumnos por una sesión de sexo con Itachi. Sexo salvaje sí, pero no dejaba de ser una traición en toda regla.

Itachi sonrió como un gato que acababa de zamparse un canario y se separo del Jounin hasta levantarse de su regazo. Kakashi tardo poco tiempo en entender la maniobra del joven, aún así….dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

-"Muchas gracias Kakashi-sempai. Has sido de gran ayuda. Ahora te dejare descansar."-se disculpo terminando de levantarse con la sonrisa prepotente aún en la cara. Kakashi ni siquiera se inmuto.

-"Itachi-kun…"-el aludido se giro con la capa de Akatsuki en la mano para deleitarse de un ruego que sabía que no concedería.-"¿Te importaría desatarme al menos una mano?"-aquella voz sensual. Hacía muchos años que no la oía pero aún así sintió como su sangre primero se congelaba para luego comenzar a licuarse ante las temperaturas a las que había subido su cuerpo.-"No puedes dejarme así…por lo menos déjame terminar a mí el trabajo. Onegai Itachi-kun."-¿Cuánto hacia que nadie le había llamado así?.¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había oído aquella sensual y seductora voz?-"Onegai…."

Por mucho que quiso evitarlo no pudo, si él era una tentación para Kakashi; Kakashi lo era para él. Siempre había sido así, los dos partes del mismo juego lujurioso. Supo que esta vez ninguno iba a ganar, sería un empate. Itachi tenía la información que quería pero el Jounin ahora sabía con certeza que era su debilidad. Tiro la capa al suelo y volvió en un segundo a la misma posición en la que estaban antes de que Kakashi le confesase lo que quería saber.

Con estudiada lentitud Itachi miro a los ojos del peli plateado mientras subía sus manos hasta sus grilletes y liberaba una de sus manos de su prisión. Kakashi gimió del dolor cuando su mano cayo inerte al suelo. Habían sido muchas horas en la misma postura, casi seguro que tendría los hombros dislocados. Itachi lamio lentamente la carne desgarrada de su muñeca ante la atenta mirada del Jounin que le miraba con deseo renovado. Aún con un poco de sangre en los labios Itachi se acerco a los labios de Kakashi y se relamió los labios antes de volver a besarle despacio, marcando cada movimiento de sus labios contra los de su sempai.

Aquello ya era inevitable. Se sentía mal por sus amigos que deberían luchar contra aquel hombre tan poderoso. Él lo había intentado pero no pudo, cayo rendido ante sus pies. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de hundirse al fin en aquel ansiado cuerpo fue para aquellos que sufrirían su pecado.

_Mi crimen es haber traicionado a mis amigos y no arrepentirme de ello ni un poco. Ese diablo de ojos carmesí esconde la culpa tras su sedosa melena azabache mientras se mueve al ritmo de mis embestidas._

**FIN  
**

**N. de la Autora:** Dios, me ha costado sudor y lagrimas terminarlo. Llega demasiado tarde, lo sé. Debería darme vergüenza pero mi vida es como un caos completo nunca se cuando podre acabar lo que empiezo. Tarde o temprano lo acabo, eso sí, pero suele ser más bien tarde. Lo siento mucho Aidiki he tardado una eternidad y casi seguro que poco más y te habrías olvidado de que te debía este fic. También espero que me perdones las alusiones al KakaIru que metí por ahí…es simplemente que pegaban…no fue hecho adrede gota

Quiero aclarar algunas cositas. La primera el titulo. Tsumi significa Pecado y es en torno a lo que gira todo el fic. El pecado de Kakashi es precisamente sucumbir ante Itachi porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse al deseo que despierta en él. Otra cosa que aclaro es que como este fic estaba empezado mucho antes de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente en el manga (bueno no tan recientemente gota) queda un poco incoherente con el manga pero decidí dejarlo así a riesgo de que si me decidía tendría que cambiarlo todo y me parecía realmente una tarea larguísima y que seguramente iba a demorarme mucho más en terminarlo, así que…ha quedado un poco raro pero bueno….se puede considerar un AR (Realidad Alternativa) y ala…a otra cosa mariposa.

Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja y la verdad es que no sé ni cómo he conseguido que quedase algo coherente…ahí partes que quizás estén un poco flojas pero en fin…hay un gran salto entre la primera parte y el final. Mil perdones por las incoherencias que pueda haber y demás.

Ah! Se me olvidaba. Dato curioso. Itachi se "reía" del numero de la celda de Kakashi (159) porque el cumpleaños de Kakashi es el 15 de septiembre, o sea 15/9. Esa era la gracia. No sé si alguien lo averiguaría pero fue un guiño idiota que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

Nada más que decir. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
